Six Flags over Random City
NOTE: You can make rides for the missing spaces. In November I will update the map and add more spaces for rides. Six Flags over Random City is a theme park located in the outskirts of The Grand Duchy of Random City. It opened on December 5th, 1995. It is the most random and best theme park ever! Map Rides NOTE: You can make rides for the missing spaces. In November I will update the map and add more spaces for rides. Entrance *1 - Car Park A: Original Car Park Includes 3000 Spaces & A bus stop from the city *2 - Car Park B: Finished in 2005, built for higher park capacity *3 - Enterence & Queueing - 1-9 is for normal visitors, 0 and S are for Triannual pass tickets & Secret Society Memebers. Includes a water fountain. (Raindrops) Main Park *4 - Main Centre - Full of small food stalls. *5 - Gift Shop. *6 - First Aid Centre - Even though nobody has even been injured in the themepark, it is still there. *7 - Info Kiosk & Lost Child Pickup. *8 - *15 - Wario's Log Flumes - Wario & Waluigi based water ride *16 - *24 - A ferris wheel - all theme parks must have a ferris wheel! *25 - Castillé de Espana - A spanish themed castle rollercoaster ride, kind of like the castle at lego land. *26 - *27 - *30 - *32 - Little Land A land for people aged 2 to 8 *9 - Petting Zoo - A mini zoo with 3 goats and rabbits & guinea pigs to love. *10 - *11 - A café for mums to talk about how their little children are spoilt amazing. *12 - *13 - Spongebob's weenie ride - A train ride in a 0 shape with a small hill. in the middle. Like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2wpW04zL9o *14 - Snoopy is Awesome - A mini snoopy themed rollercoaster. Alpineville Where the forest wasn't fully cut down *21 - Jurassic World - Medium Sized rollercoaster. *22 - Wood Train - A bigger train ride where you shoot sponge balls at targets to earn points. *23 - Grand Canyon Ring Ride - Large 6 seater rings that go down water rivers. Asialand A Chinese/Japanese area for hardcore rollercoasterers. *17 - The Golden Dragon - The 15th biggest rollercoaster in the world, it has a loop and goes really high. *18 - Tea Cup Spin - A Chinese spinning tea cup ride *19 - Gift Shop of the golden hill - An Asian themed gift shop which sells Asian stuff and toy pandas and some plants like Japanese Maple. *20 - Industrial Way An industrious area also for hardcore rollercoasterers. Sets out enviromental awareness *28 - Purple Sidewinder - A very loopy rollercoaster. *29 - Space Factory - A dark indoor space tram shooter. *31 - Oil Rig - An oil rig themed ride which is also pretty big, there is also a mini oil rig next to it which give the theme park extra income. Category:Squirrel71 Category:Random City Category:Meap Category:Places Category:Special Places